


Batteries Included

by Tuesdayschildd



Series: Riverdale Kink Week [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Riverdale Kink Week, Toys, Vibrator, eager to please archiekins, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: The pout on Archie’s face is spectacularly adorable when she opens the discrete cardboard box in front of him, dark blue tissue paper flying in her haste to reveal the small sleek white packaging, the outward appearance of which does nothing to hint at the contents.“Is this going to be like the time you got the rabbit and disappeared for a week?” He asks, disappointment evident in his voice as he watches her slip off the top cover of the white box.“Oh Archiekins, how many times do I need to remind you that what’s mine is yours?”———Riverdale Kink Week Day 6





	Batteries Included

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, you naughty little readers.  
> Short and sweet Varchie smut to fulfill Day 6 prompt awaits you below. Be sure to check out the other days and the entire collection of amazing authors in the Riverdale Kink Week collection ! Support your writers!
> 
> Shout out to Addison my amazing beta @camilascheryl on tumblr
> 
> And extra shout out to Vik @andsmile for the inspiration for Archie’s opening line ;)

The pout on Archie’s face is spectacularly adorable when she opens the discrete cardboard box in front of him, dark blue tissue paper flying in her haste to reveal the small sleek white packaging, the outward appearance of which does nothing to hint at the contents.   
  
“Is this going to be like the time you got the rabbit and disappeared for a week?” He asks, disappointment evident in his voice as he watches her slip off the top cover of the white box.   
  
“Oh Archiekins, how many times do I need to remind you that what’s mine is yours?” She giggles gleefully, the delight evident  in her shining eyes as she reveals her new prize, the Volta vibrator, a sexy advanced new toy with features that play off her old trusty rabbit. She glances at the accompanying card before tossing it his way, hands reaching for the purple silicon like she’s handling a fragile baby, a sigh of contentment on her lips. “Oh wow, just look at this.”   
  
Archie picks up the card where it falls on the counter. “Powerful vibe in a couples-friendly size. Made for the clit, and great for BJs, nipples & more,” he reads aloud, his curiosity peaking at the words but eyeing the toy with hesitancy, still not used to the idea of playing second fiddle to batteries.    
  
“How is that good for blowjobs?” he asks  her, confused, turning the card over to see if it came with any other sort of directions, but finding it blank.    
  
She holds up the toy in front of her face and sticks her hand between the two protruding parts, widen them. “You stick your dick in here like this. Or you could just  let the tips tickle it a bit. Maybe play around on your balls, who knows? We can try it all!”    
  
His stomach drops a little with her words, apprehension filling him up. “Are you sure? It looks a bit too.....pointy,” he squints, shifting his weight back and forth on his legs, uncomfortable.   
  
Catching sight of his face and overall demeanor, Veronica sets the vibrator down and comes around the counter to him, slipping her hands around his middle and propping her chin up on his chest, grinning up at him. “I promise you’ll like it. But we won’t do anything you don’t want to. Scout’s honor.”   
  
He can’t help but smile down at her, wrapping his arms around her too, her embrace always calming. “You’re not a scout,” he teases.    
  
“It’s a figure of speech, Archiekins. I’ll let you use it on me first,” she beams, watching as his eyebrows rise up curiously.    
  
And then she’s pulling him down the hallway after grabbing the toy off the counter, one hand on it and the other clutching one of his. He can feel the energy coming off her in waves and he tries to relax his apprehension, always wanting first and foremost to please his love.    
  
When they reach the bedroom, she tosses the toy onto the bed and turns to him, fingers finding the hem of his shirt and wasting no time pulling it up over his head.  She lets her hands wander over his chest, admiring the contours, wanting him to relax and enjoy, confident that he’ll like what she has planned. Her wandering fingertips have the desired effect, his skin prickling up with goosebumps and his growing arousal becoming more evident in his jeans as they stare one another down. Her hands reach for his zipper, but he stops them with his own, pulling her to him  in by his hands on her wrists, leaning over to capture her lips softly.    
  
His tongue peaks out for a second to swipe her lip, but he pulls back slightly before they go any deeper into it. “You know I’ll do whatever you want, Ronnie,” he whispers to her softly.   
  
She can’t help but smile at him, closing the distance again, landing a loud kiss on his lips before pushing his hands away to get to his pants again. “I know, but don’t get all soft on me now. Save that for a later time. I want be dirty with you now,” she says teasingly, biting her lower lip as she unbuttons his jeans and lowers the zipper.    
  
She’s pushing them off his hips when he reaches down to grasp her behind her thighs, picking her up abruptly. His eyes are more playful now, dilating while he grins and she knows he’s all in now. Carrying her to the bed, she’s dropped unceremoniously, squealing in protest before he’s diving in on top of her, pushing her down flat and pulling her legs around him. Their lips catch and any lingering fear he has is washed away as their tongues caress each other, their breath mingling and their pelvises grinding into one another.    
  
Her bare feet slip up into his waist band, toes cold on his belly before catching both his jeans and boxers with them and skillfully maneuvering them both down his hips. He wiggles his legs to help her maneuver them completely off and in his distraction and thrown off weight distribution, she flips them over easily.    
  
As she sits up on his hips, they both get the same idea at the same time and their hands find one another at the hem of her shirt, together lifting it up and over her head. A simple flick of his wrist and her bra is gone too, leaving her topless. She can’t help leaning over to press her chest into his, the feeling of skin on skin distracting as his hands dive into her hair, bringing their mouths together again. This time, the kiss is deep, and their teeth are clashing, desperate to dive into one another. She pushes her pelvis down onto him, feeling his erection through her pants, the point of contact heavy on the right spot. She grinds there for a minute as they get lost in each other’s mouths, the sensation like bolts of lightening down her legs.    
  
But then he’s flipping them over again, nipping at her lip before helping her out of the rest of her clothes. He takes a minute to stare down at her, always in awe at her gorgeous body that she shares with him completely. She smirks coyly at him and reaches for her toy, forgotten to him in the few minutes she had him distracted.    
  
He sits back on his heels as she flips it on, curious to watch the ends pulsing in a rhythm against one another.    
  
“Want me to show you?” She asks.   
  
He licks his lips and decides he wants to man up, shaking his head no and grabbing it from her. He’s a bit taken aback by how strong it feels in his hand and he isn’t even touching the vibrating ends, finding the buttons and figuring out he can vary the intensity and pattern of vibrations. He finds a slower intermittent one he thinks will do to start, testing it against his finger tips. Satisfied with his choice, he rearranged himself so he’s prone lower down in the bed, his hands in easy reach of the space between her legs, a space which currently her own hands are dancing across, touching herself lightly as she watches him settle in.   
  
He bats her hands away, leaving her grinning before she reaches up for a pillow to tuck under her head, giving her a better view of him.    
  
He knows she doesn’t like to jump right in to toys, needing to build up to it first, so he places the tips against the inside of her thigh to let her get used to the power and slowly drags it up her thigh. He watches as she clenches her core in anticipation, a slight sheen of wetness at her opening already present. He’s got his teeth on his lower lip, concentrating on his actions as he lets one tip touch her labia, stretching the other tip out by placing his fingers between the toy like spreading a pair of scissors and letting the other tip contact the opposite labia, proud of himself when she hums in enjoyment.    
  
She’s got her eyes closed now, head angled a bit back and her hands are reaching down, trying to touch him somewhere, anywhere, as he holds the toy where it is, but he pushes her hands away again with his free hand and scolds her, “Nope, you need to let me concentrate. Don’t distract me.”    
  
She hmmmms at him, but brings her hands up to touch across her chest instead. He watches her for a minute, distracted by her finger tips catching her nipples, scratching across them before lazily dragging across her sternum and then lower across her belly. She’s wiggling her hips then to get his attention back to his process, a smile on her face when she catches him lost in her motions.    
  
He decides she’s probably ready for more direct contact, evident by the now plentiful wetness slowly dripping out of her, but he pauses to lean in and catch a bit on his tongue, her hands quickly falling into his hair with the action, a moan rising deep in her chest as she gets a fistful, but he pulls back after just a taste.   
  
“Don’t be a tease,” she peers down at him, releasing his hair, but he just grins back up at her, unapologetic.   
  
He removes the toy and uses the thumb and index fingers of his free to spread her open, pulling her skin and clit taught, all his favorite bits on display. He blows cold air over her and watches as she’s clenching again, more involuntarily this time, her core winking at him in enjoyment. It’s not just that he loves to tease her, which he does, but he genuinely is so in awe of how beautiful she is everywhere that he could stare at her from any angle for hours. He replaces the tips of the toy, back in their neutral position, slowly against either side of her clit to test her out and watches as she immediately arches her back off the bed, throwing her head back and curling her toes under with a groan. He pulls it away and she relaxes as he asks, “Too much?”   
  
Her hands are back on her breasts as she responds, shaking her head, “No, just right.”   
  
And so he continues in the same manner, placing the tips there surrounding her clit for a few seconds before releasing, over and over, each time her groans a little more vocal, starting to hear his name on her lips more and more as he builds her up, the sound going straight to his cock which is straining against the mattress. There’s a flush across her chest and she’s gnawing on her lower lip, but he wants to keep her edging, loving to see her like this, right on edge and wild. Her hands are everywhere on her own skin, but then she’s clutching the comforter and her cheeks are reddening and she’s almost sobbing when she starts repeating the word please between moans of his name, each time his cock twitching as the sound of it passes her lips like a prayer.   
  
The next time he places the vibrating tips back against her he changes the speed to a higher auscultation and holds it there, her back arching so far up he has to hold her thighs down with his forearms, watching as her core starts to spasm, her river flowing, and his name comes screaming across her lips as he lets her fly finally over the edge.    
  
She’s lost in the sensation, head turned and biting into the pillow as her lower body starts to spasm against him. He’s relentlessly holding pressure against her and there’s no recovery of the waves of pleasure before they’re lifting her again, sending her up and around for the second time in under a minute, his weight on her thighs the only thing holding her on earth.    
  
She feels his mouth against her inner thigh and it’s grounding for her, the feeling coming back into her toes and it’s too much, all too much, so she tries to push him and the vibrator away, but he won’t let up. His teeth sink into her skin and his forearms are hard down on her, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as the vibrations on her clit are like fire and ice. “I can’t, I can’t,” she repeats, shaking her head back and forth deeper into the pillow, hands still clenching the comforter beneath her.    
  
“Yes, you can,” is all the answer she gets, mumbled into her thigh, before his teeth are sinking into her again, holding her tightly open under the vibrations of the toy, edging the tips now directly onto her clit.    
  
She’s lost, gone from the earth, and nothing could ever matter again as she’s flying, flying, flying, up and up. There’s a familiar sensation deep in her belly on top of it all, impossibly building into her pleasure, and she knows where it’s going. She relaxes her muscles as much as she can, concentrating on the building new sensation down deep, sinking into it until it’s right there in front of her.    
  
She can’t vocalize to warn him, but hopes by now he just knows what’s about to happen, reading the hints in her slackened muscles and guttural moan in her chest as the fluid starts to escape from between her legs. This orgasm is deeper, more earthy, always makes her sink in rather than fly, and she’s growling into it.    
  
He’s there with her, nibbling into the flesh in his mouth as he watches her soak the bed, his cock straining and twitching in agony. He’s finally lifting the vibrator from her when he thinks she’s finally done, her body twitching once with the lost of contact. Her hands stretch up above her head as she straightens her legs around him as as much as she can, stretching herself out and releasing the built up tension in her muscles.    
  
He’s grinning into her thigh now, so pleased with himself as he switches the vibrator off and tosses it next to them. “I love it when you squirt.”   
  
The flush is fading from her chest, but there’s still some pink in her cheeks when she returns his grin. “ _ I _ love it when I squirt.”   
  
The scent of her arousal is so strong with his head pressed so close and he just wants to dive into her. So he does, yanking her thighs open as she squeals, covering her with his mouth and lapping her up. She’s laughing, trying to squirm away from him, too sensitive, but he’s stronger, and he’s pushing her thighs up and wide, knees up to her ears as her bum lifts off the bed.    
  
Her eyes are wide at his enthusiasm, her hands stuck down on the mattress with the shifting of her weight. She starts begging as her laughs die off, “Please not my clit!”    
  
He puts all his attention to her core, fucking her with his tongue as her breaths turn into moans again. She’s drenched and tastes impossibly like heaven, and while he’d be content to do this all night, his cock is straining and demanding.    
  
He makes the decision to release his hold on her, opting to swing around and lay back himself, pulling her up onto him.   
  
“Archie, my muscles are like jello, I don’t think I can ride you,” she’s frowning as she shifts over him, but nevertheless slips onto him, burying him deeply in her all at once.    
  
He feels impossibly hard in her smooth walls and his hands are swift onto her hips to start lifting her up a bit on to her knees. “Just stay here like this for me. I’ll do the work,” he instructs with a furrowed brow, starting to thrust up into her with concentration.   
  
Her hands are eager for something, and she spies the vibrator off to the side. He misses the wicked grin that flashes across her face as he’s busy watching himself disappear up inside her, the feeling of him diving in her over and over again like nothing he’s ever been able to replicate.  But he catches the noise as she switches it on, a split second before she stretches the tips around his scrotum, reaching down and around behind her to do so.   
  
He’s losing his rhythm as the vibrations seem to spread straight through him, both forward and backwards across his pelvis. She starts to help get him back on track with his rhythm, meeting him down in the middle when he thrusts up, and his eyes roll back into his head. He doesn’t know how he keeps up the motion in his hips, but he does, chasing the feeling between her legs, and all at once he’s there, right at the cliff. The clenching around his balls is sending the waves in all sorts of chaotic directions and he feels like he’s imploding instead of exploding while he pours up into her, centered in the sensations.   
  
His hip start to falter and she stops the toy, releasing him from its clutches and eases him down, still inside her as he comes down from his high. She discards it off to the side and leans forward to snuggle into his chest, placing small kisses there as he catches his breath. She props her chin under her hands to stare up at him, eagerly waiting for him to open his eyes.    
  
When he does, he’s smiling. “I will never doubt you again.”   
  
“And that was just ten minutes.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
